Demand for high speed Internet access and advanced communications services has dramatically increased over the last couple of years. A device enabled with Wi-Fi, such as a personal computer, video game console, smartphone, tablet, or digital audio player, can connect to the Internet via a wireless network access point. In recent years, wireless networks have been widely implemented in many airports, hotels, stadiums, fast-food restaurants, and other facilities across the country.